


muses and mcdonalds

by hyucknation (suncts)



Series: drabbles against writer's block [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artist block, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Sooooftness omg, Swearing, artist!Ten, at 3am, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/hyucknation
Summary: Ten is a struggling art student and Johnny is the tall idiot in his math class that suddenly doesn't show up anymore.





	muses and mcdonalds

 

 

Some people might consider drawing the annoyingly tall guy that sits in front of you in your not so voluntarily taken math course every wednesday just a little bit creepy - especially if your reasoning was “hatred. Because he blocks my damn view, Kun”

 

Ten, however, thought it was perfectly reasonable. How dare that guy block the view to his oh so loved equations that the artist definitely wanted to understand. No sarcasm intended here.

 

It wasn’t until one day, Bigfoot, the nickname ‘Tall Guy’ had been given because of obvious reasons and because Ten didn’t know his real name, just didn’t show up to class anymore. 

Not that wednesday, not the next, and not the wednesday after that.

 

And, honestly, Ten was starting to worry just the tiniest bit. Sure, he should’ve felt happy. Finally there was nothing standing - sitting - in between him and his precious mathematics. But a new problem had taken that one’s place.

 

Ten couldn’t seem to draw anything. He just didn’t feel inspired, no ideas would come to him, not even his usual methods to break out of artist’s block helped the struggling art student.

And it lasted for way longer than usual too.

He even tried unconventional methods that other art students swore their life on (also known as lots of weed or lots of yoga), but trying so hard only frustrated him more. 

 

To top it all, his professor announced a huge assignment that was due in a month, no extensions past the deadline would be given and it would make up a big amount of the semesters grade.

So, adding it all together and summing it up, Ten was absolutely fucked if he didn’t get out of his block, and he better do it damn fast. 

 

“Hey, you can do it, I’m sure of it!” His friend and fellow art student Sicheng had said to him in an attempt to reassure him, but it only made the elder tense up more. He was expected to do good, so why in hell couldn’t he?

 

A week later and he was just so frustrated that he decided to go against all his values and morals and - May God Forgive Him For His Sins (being gay aside) - went to McDonalds, at 3 in the damn morning, to get a goddamn McFlurry. 

 

What he didn’t expect (admittedly, Ten didn’t expect much from McDonalds other than a sugar bomb and a breakout thanks to that), was looking straight into Bigfoots face as he went up to the counter to order. 

 

Hearing a muttered “Oh shit, the cute art boy” was also unexpected.

 

But, come on, who doesn’t like being called a cute boy. And who was Ten to not take a chance when it presented itself.

 

“Cute art boy would like a McFlurry.” Was his response of choice, accompanied by a small smirk and him leaning on the counter just the slightest bit. Thank fuck he still looked good, even if it was late into the night. 

 

Bigfoot, or Johnny if the tag on the uniform was anything to go by, visibly swallowed and went on to get the order, a faint blush making its way onto his face. God, Ten really wanted to draw that. 

 

And so, thank the gay gods for him the ability to do so without getting flustered, he asked to do just that. 

  
  


A month and a half later and Ten had not only gotten an A+ for his art assignment, but also his very own muse slash boyfriend, Bigfoot aka Johnny. Plus, he finally knew why Johnny was gone from their math course. Turns out he dropped out of it. Idiot, Ten called him then.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> another twitter drabble, HA, i really need to stop shitting out drabbles left and right don't i.  
> well, whatever!  
> hope you enjoyed this little mess!


End file.
